


Whiskey and Misfortune

by Lievius



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Feels, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lievius/pseuds/Lievius
Summary: Qrow drinks for many reasons- to deal with the consequences bestowed upon him and to forget days long gone. One shot.





	Whiskey and Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since....2009? Be gentle plz I am outta the Fanfiction writing swing of things  
> I dunno man I just have a lot of RWBY feels rn  
> Set after fall of Beacon

            If there was one thing Qrow knew about himself, it was that alcohol was the best way to clear his mind. After every mission, the fatigued huntsmen would find his way to the nearest bar, pub or local inn that served a strong drink. And he always knew where to find the strongest drink to satisfy his desire- and to fill the empty void that crept into his mind after especially challenging missions.

            His order was the same no matter the place- bottom shelf whiskey. Qrow could afford to purchase more expensive whiskey, but the effects of the drink were all the same to him at that point. The drink was there to chase away his demons, not to enjoy. Some days he only needed one drink to clear his mind, while other times three drinks would barely scratch the surface of his consciousness.

            On one particular day of each year, however, Qrow’s order changed. His order of whiskey remained the same. The only difference was that on this day, the same day each year, Qrow also ordered a mixed drink served in a slender and delicate glass. When his drinks were delivered to him, he pushed the mix drink aside, paying it little attention as his focused shifted back to his whiskey. Holding the glass in one hand, he sighed as his other hand shifted towards the pocket in his pants. From his pocket, the black-haired huntsmen pulled out a well-worn and ripped photograph. The photograph had years of dirt and debris wiped across it’s now dull image, but the picture was still clear enough to recognize.

            The photograph was the last picture taken of Qrow’s team at Beacon Academy, back when they had graduated and become huntsmen and huntresses. Qrow looked much younger in the photo, showing no sign of graying in his hair and a clean-shaven face. Beside him was Raven, his twin sister, looking proud while resting one hand on her sheathed blade. Tai wore his usual smirk, his arms crossed as he leaned against an old oak tree. And then there was Summer. Summer was also leaning against the oak tree, her figure and part of her face hidden by her long white cloak. What could be seen of her was one silver eye, a gentle smile, and wispy pieces of her signature black and red hair. Everyone on the team wore a smile, proud of their accomplishment of finishing their training. Qrow gave a small smirk while examining the photograph before placing it down against the mixed drink that sat to his right on the bar countertop. His smile quickly faded back into a scowl as he turned away from the photo and looked into the remains of his drink.  

            “Things never stay the same, do they?” He softly muttered to himself, continuing to stare into his drink with bright crimson eyes. He thought about his former team, the fights and missions they had gone through together, the friendships he had built with all of them during their time at Beacon. The whiskey was beginning to spread through his body, evident as he felt a warm sensation through his face, neck and chest.

            “S’ppose that’d be too easy.” Chuckling slightly, Qrow shifted on the bar stool, noting that the bar had quietly begun to empty as the evening grew late. In a way, Qrow preferred being left with only his thoughts, the only time that Qrow didn’t mind being alone. Finishing his drink, he pulled his scroll out from his other pocket and unlocked the screen. One new message.

            _I miss her too, don’t be too hard on yourself today._ \- Tai

            His mind wandered back to all the misfortune that surrounded him. All the times he had put himself and the people he cared about in danger. Qrow couldn’t recall the amount of times that his semblance had put his team, his friends, _his family,_ in harm’s way. His semblance, or a curse as he saw it, brought pain and suffering to anyone close to him. So many times, Qrow had to push people away to protect them. Nobody ever understood. Everyone wanted to help, to be with him regardless of the peril they put themselves in. And that made Qrow push them away even harder.

            “It never should have happened.”

He never should have let Summer get so close to him. He should have never let her in, just so that he wouldn’t feel lonely anymore. He should have pushed her away to save her, the only person who ever meant anything to him.  
  
            He should have done _Something._

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you.” Qrow choked out the words, as warm tears began to fill his eyes. His head hung low as he held in his sobs, lifting one arm to clear the tears forming on his cheeks. He then sat silently, resting both arms folded on the counter. The bar was empty besides for himself, a dark hue of oranges casting shadows on the walls and tables. Qrow could hear the rain falling outside, gentling sprinkling on the metal rooftop above the bar’s ceiling.

            “I’ll do better this time.”

            As Qrow stood up from his seat, he gently put the photograph back in his pocket, making sure not to further damage the fragile paper. As he turned around and walked forward with faltering steps, he began to reply to the message on his scroll.

            _I know._

            Sending the messaging, Qrow’s scroll opened to the home page, showing a young Ruby and Yang smiling at the camera. Long gone were the days when Ruby and Yang had not a care in the world, instead their lives being turned upside down and changed forever after the fall of Beacon.  For the first time that night, Qrow felt the demons dissolve, left in their place a sense of purpose.

            “I’ll protect them no matter what it takes.”


End file.
